Various digital video cameras and mobile apparatuses, such as smartphones and tablet computers incorporating digital cameras, may often utilize image sensors with a large amount of pixels. To facilitate processing of image frames produced with such image sensors, the image frames may be downscaled at some point in the image processing pipe. However, perceived image quality may be deteriorated by such downscaling.